A wire harness is routed between a body and a door in order to supply electric power or transmit a signal to electrical devices and the like mounted in the door of an automobile,
In Patent Literature 1, a routing structure is disclosed in which a door harness routed in a door is routed into a vehicle body panel. In the routing structure, a guide portion of a wire harness is provided to a door module panel of the door. The guide portion includes an access opening on a vehicle body-side end and, on a bottom end, an opening for extraction to a door interior. The guide portion also includes a straight line-shaped space for sliding having an access opening on a forefront end and a large-area extra length absorption space spanning from the space for sliding to the opening for extraction.
In addition to guiding the wire harness in a straight line with the space for sliding, extra length of the wire harness is accommodated in the extra length absorption space so as to be capable of displacement between a bent state and an inclined state.